Aladdin Naruto Style!
by Blazenix
Summary: Warning: Spoilers if you haven't seen Disney's Aladdin. Naruto's a street rat, Sasuke's a prince. Sasuke's meant to marry a princess, but falls in love with Naruto. Can they ever be together? And what's Sasuke advisor, Orochimaru, and his assistant Kabuto
1. Prologue: Diamond in the Rough

**Author's Notes:**

**Hello! I hope you enjoy the story! .  
Sorry guys I might not include every character in this story. TOT**

* * *

You walk inside the Arabian City, and you come across many things, like the sight of a large palace towering over the city, children playing in the streets and a man do a act for money by breathing fire. Then a Merchant and his assistant, by the name of Gai and Rock Lee, seller aproaches you.

"Ahh...welcome to Agraba, a place of mystery, of enchantment...and the finest merchandise you've ever seen!"

His assistant pulls a stall from behind him, like a magic trick.

"We have the greatest things you've everseen," Gai pulls out a coffee maker from the stall.

"This fine merchandise here, makes the finest coffee and cappachino you'll ever taste, and look it doesn't brake!"

Gai taps the coffee maker on the surface of his stall, and it brakes into pieces.

"It broke..." muttered Rock Lee.

Gai quickly scrambles around for stuff to sell you.

He then pulls out a white box.

"Oh wow I've never seen one of these in such a good condition such as this,"

Rock Lee shakes his head.

You sigh and start to walk away, but Rock Lee stops you.

"Wait don't go! I see your only interested in the especially rare, fortunately for you we have this!"

Rock Lee pulls out a strange looking object.

"Do not be fooled by it's simple looking apperance, for like the diamond in rough, is does not matter of the outside but whats on the inside,"

You once again start to walk away, and once again he stops you.

"This is no ordinary lamp! This object once changed a young man's life, perhaps you like to hear a tale?"

You think for a moment and finally you nod.

"The story starts on a dark night, with a man with a dark purpose..."

* * *

A small man on a horse galloped towards a dark figure.  
It was what he thought a woman and a silver coloured parrot on her shoulder...but he was wrong.  
The woman was a dark sorcerer, called Orochimaru, in disguse and his parrot was actually his apprentice, Kabuto.**_ (A/N: You'll find out why they're in disguise in later chapters)_**

"You are late," snarled Orochimaru in his woman disguse, his golden eyes flashed with anger.

"I apologise, m'lady," bowed the short man.

"Do you have it?" 'she' asked.

"I had to slit a few throats to get it, but I have it," said the short man pulling out half gold beetle, from his pocket, Orochimaru tried to take, but the short man put it out of his reach.

"Ah, ah, ah, the treasure you promised," said the short man.

'Her' 'parrot' swooped down from Orochimaru's shoulder and snatched the half golden beetle from the mans hand, slightly scratching the man and causing him to yelp in pain.

"Patience, you'll get what's coming to you," said Orochimaru, pulling out another half of a golden beetle, and stuck them two together. It suddenly glowed and came to life! It flew away.

Orochimaru got on his horse and followed the beetle.  
The beetle buried itself in a particular mound of sand.

The sand begin to glow a flaming red and a huge fox's head was formed, mouth wide open.

"At last, after years of searching, the cave of Kyuubi," Orochimaru muttered.

"My god," the short man said in awe.

Orochimaru scowled and roughly grabbed the front of the man's shirt.

"Now then, bring me the lamp the rest is yours"

Orochimaru instantly let go of the man, making him stumble forward. The short man grinned and rubbed his hands together, thinking greedy thoughts about gold and jewels.

Kabuto, still in his parrot form, head turned towards Orochimaru and whispered in his ear.

"Where'd you get this boso?"

"Shhh" hushed Orochimaru.

The short man cautiously tried to step, into the Cave of Kyuubi's mouth. Suddenly the Cave of Kyuubi's mouth snapped shut, narrowly missing the short man.

_**"WHO DARES DISTURBS MY SLUMBER?"**_ boomed the Cave of Kyuubi. Eyes glowing red.

"M-me Gato, a simple thief," said Gato bowing in front of the cave.

The Cave of Kyuubi growled, making Gato jump and shake in fear.

**_"REMEMBER THIS...ONLY ONE CAN ENTER HERE, ONE THAT IS PURE AND STILL HAS NOTHING, ONE THAT STILL SHINES ABOVE ALL OTHERS, A RARE SPECIMEN THE DIAMOND IN THE ROUGH..."_**

Kabuto and Orochimaru looked at each other curiously. Gato gulped again and then glanced towards Orochimaru.

"What are you waiting for?! Go on!" snapped Orochimaru.

Gato cautiously stepped into the Cave of Kyuubi's mouth. And closed his eyes, frightened of what would happen.  
He opened one eye. Nothing happened. Gato let out a sigh of relief. Then he heard the Cave of Kyuubi roar, and the cave started tumbling down.

Gato screamed and tried to escape but the Cave of Kyuubi slammed its mouth closed, and started to dissolve.

_"Remember only the diamond of the rough can enter..."_ The Cave of Kyuubi faded away.

Orochimaru and Kabuto turned into their orginal forms.

"Guess we'll have to find someone else to get into the Cave of Kyuubi," muttered Kabuto, gathering the two halves of the golden beetle.

"Not just anyone my young apprentice, we'll have to find this 'Diamond in the Rough'" said Orochimaru grinning evilly.


	2. Chapter 2: Street rat!

**Author's Notes:**

**Hiya! Hope you enjoy. Please make a vote should I leave the songs in or out?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Disney's Aladdin.  
**

* * *

"STOP THIEF!" yelled a voice.

A young boy, with blonde hair, blue eyes and whisker like scars on his cheek, with a bowl of ramen in his hands, ran away from a couple of guards, with the names of Kiba, Shino, Choji and Shikmaru. He was cornered on a roof of a building. The only way, the boy, could escape was by jumping.

"I'll have you're hands for a trophy street rat!" snarled Kiba, waving his sword.

"All this over a bowl of ramen?" the boy asked himself.

He decided to jump, luckily for him it wasn't that high. He jumped and landed on his feet, while clothes from a washing line fell to the ground by his feet. (The ramen didn't spill because in was in a container)

'Must have caught my foot on that,' the boy thought to himself.

"There he is!"

"He's so troublesome!"

"You won't get away so easy!"

"You think that was easy?!" the boy called back.

A group of girls giggled behind him. He put on black cloak, which fell from the washing line, and joined the group of girls.

Most of the girls looked disgusted that he decided to join them.  
The boy a little, sad by their disgusted faces, heard the guards shout behind them.

"You two over that way! And the rest of you follow me! We'll find him..."

The boy then smiled at the group of girls and said "Morning ladies!"

The one girl that actually liked him spoke up.

"Y-you're a ge-getting into tr-trouble a l-little early today ar-aren't you Naruto,"

This particular girl, called Hinata, wasn't exactly his friend, but she did have a crush on him since they were kids. They just weren't friends because, he lived the streets and her family was rich, her father would never allow their friendship, and Hinata being the sensitive and obidient daughter she was, didn't want to displease him. But it didn't mean she didn't smile and talk to him.

"Trouble nah, you're only in trouble unless you get caught.

"Gotcha!" shouted Kiba, grabbing Naruto roughly by his shirt.

"I'm in trouble," muttered Naruto.

"And this time--" Kiba was interruppted when his hat was pushed down so it covered his eyes.  
Naruto looked up to see that a orange toad was on top of Kiba's head.

"Nice going Gamakichi," smiled Naruto, Gamakichi nodded.

"C'mon let's get out of here," said Naruto running away, Gamakichi hopped onto his shoulder.

**#Gotta keep#**

Naruto started to sing, when he ran away from Kiba and accidently bumped into Choji's stomach.

**#One one jump ahead ahead of the breadline#  
**  
Naruto dodged Choji's sword and jumped onto a nearby barrel and Gamakichi landed on the ground next to the barrel.

Choji swung his sword vertically towards Naruto, Naruto jumps of the barrel and lands behind Choji, which makes Choji cut open the barrel, which contained fish.

**#One swing ahead of the sword#**

Gamakichi stuck his tongue out at Choji, this making angry, swung his sword towards the toad. But missed, when Naruto slipped Choji's belt off, making Choji's trousers fall down.

**#I steal only what I can't afford#**

Naruto sang running away.

**#Thats everything!#** sang Gamakichi.

**#One jump ahead of the lawmen#**

Shikamaru swung his sword towards Naruto, but hit a nearby post instead.

**#That's all, and that's no joke#  
**  
Naruto runs onto a shaky wooden tower.

**#These guys don't appreciate I'm broke#  
**  
Accidently knocking over a few barrels over, one hitting Kiba.

"Riffraff!" shouted Kiba.

"Streetrat!" yelled Choji and Shikamaru.

"Scoundrel!" muttered Shino.

"Take that!" said some passers by throwing vegetables at Naruto.

**#Just a little snack guys...#**

Naruto tried to reason with them, while Gamakichi glared at them.

They threw knifes at him, which hit the post in front of Naruto.

**#Rip him open! Take it back guys!#  
**  
They shook the wooden tower making Naruto stumble off.

**#I can take a hint, gotta face the facts  
You're my only friend, Gama!#  
**  
Naruto landed on a window sill inside a person's house the room was full of girls making, Naruto drool.

"Who?" asked the first girl.

"Oh it's that Naruto's hit the bottom." said the second girl wrapping him in veils.

"He's become a one-man rise in crime," said the third girl ripping off the veils, making him spin and crash in into their mother.

"I'd blame parents except he hasn't got 'em" snarled their mother swinging her broom at him.

**#Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat  
Tell you all about it when I got the time!#**

The third girl pushed Naruto out of the window. Naruto and Gamakichi landed on the ground and started running again. Making the guards lose them by diving into a nearby heard of sheep.

**#One jump ahead of the slowpokes  
One skip ahead of my doom  
Next time gonna use a nom de plume  
One jump ahead of the hitmen  
One hit ahead of the flock  
I think I'll take a stroll around the block#  
**  
"Stop, thief!" shouted a man in the crowd.

Gamakichi who was obbessed with treasure, hopped onto a jewelry stall and wrapped himself with necklaces and rings.

"Vandal!" yelled the jewelry stall owner and tried to rip of the necklace around Gamakichi's neck, causing Gamakichi to choke.

"Gama!" shouted Naruto, pulling Gamakichi away from the stall owner.

"Scandal!" shrieked a woman nearby.

The guards corned Naruto on the doorstep of a person's house.

**#Let's not be too hasty#  
**  
Naruto gulped, the door to the person's house slammed opened and a REALLY large woman with big lips picked Naruto up and rocked Naruto back and forth.

"Still I think he's rather tasty," said the woman, making Naruto shudder. He rolled out of the woman's arms and landed in front of the guards.

**#Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat  
Otherwise we'd get along#**

"Wrong!" shouted the crowd, as the guards pounced on Naruto.

Naruto and Gamakichi ran away again, Gamakichi noticed a man who was eating a sword for a trick. **(A/N: Crazy guy..)**

Gamakichi, grabbed the sword from out of the man's throat and swung it threatly near the guards.

"He's got a sword!" cowered a guard.

"You idiots! We've all got swords!" snarled Kiba, drawing his sword and the other did the same.

Gamakichi gulped and set the sword aside.

**#One jump ahead of the hoofbeats#  
**  
Naruto climbed up the stairs of an abandoned tower.

"Vandal!"

**#One hop ahead of the hump#**

"Street rat!"

**#One trick ahead of disaster#  
**  
"Scoundrel!"

**#They're quick, but I'm much faster#  
**  
They cornered Naruto and Gamakichi in a room where the only exit was a open window.

"Take that!" shouted the guards swinging their swords.

Naruto grabbed a nearby rug.

**#Here goes, better throw my hand in  
Wish me happy landin'  
All I gotta do is jump#**

Naruto jumped out of the window gliding with the wind with the rug underneath his feet. The guards foolishly jumped out of the window as well, and landed straight into a pile of smelly fertiliser. 

**(A/N: In other words poo...)**

Naruto smiled at his sucess, and opened the container to the ramen, and gave some to Gamakichi.

Naruto spotted three children, digging for food in a trash can. When they saw him they looked fearfully at him, Naruto felt sorry for children, remembering what it was like when he was a young kid on the streets. He looked at Gamakichi.  
Gamakichi glared at him, and greedily at some of his ramen and gave him a look saying 'I'm not going to fall for that sweet kid routine.'

Naruto approached the three children, who were named Konohamaru, Megomi and Udon they cowered when he approached.

Naruto handed them the ramen bowl.

"Here you guys have it," smiled Naruto.

Konohamaru hestitantly took it out of his hand, and then shared it between his friends.

Gamakichi watched the kids slurp it down, and felt guilty, and also approaced them, and gave them his ramen.  
He folded his arms and sulked looking away.

Loud music interuppted their moment. Naruto looked to see what was going on, and saw a parade. He saw a beautiful girl, on a white horse. She had pink hair and green sea foam eyes.

"That's Princess Sakura," said a man in the crowd.

"Another suitor for the Prince," said the man next to him in a bored tone.

'Wow! The Prince is going to be one lucky guy,' thought Naruto.

Suddenly, Kohonamaru, Megomi and Udon ran out in front of Princess Sakura's horse. Startling the horse.

Sakura gave an angry look at the kids.

"Out of my way, you little brats!" snarled Sakura, raising the whip in her hand, ready to strike them with it. Naruto though ran out and pulled the whip from her hands .

"Hey!" shouted Naruto. "If I was as rich as you, I would learn some manners," Naruto threw the whip back in her face.

Sakura glared at him.

"I'll show you some manner," she said kickin him in the face making him fall into the mud, and carried on walking.

The crowd laughed at him as if he was a clown, Naruto glared at the crowd and then said to Gamakichi next to him.

"Look at that Gamakichi, it not everyday you see a horse with two rear ends, oh wait... that's her forehead,"

Princess Sakura turned to face him when she was at the entrance to the palace.

"You are a worthless, streetrat," she snarled.

Naruto felt his anger raise in the pit of his stomach.

"You were born a streetrat, you'll die a streetrat, and only yours fleas will mourn you!"

Naruto charged towards her, but the palace gates slammed in his face.

"I'm not worthless! And I don't have fleas!" yelled Naruto.

He sighed and turned to Gamakichi.

"C'mon lets go home,"

He was tired, not physically, but emotionally and mentally, he was tired. He climbed the ladder to his home. He was tired of people judging him, if only they'd look closer, they'd see he was poor and needed help. But no they were too blind to see that.

**#Riffraff! Streetrat! I don't buy that!  
If only they'd look closer, would they see  
a poor boy? No seree, they'd find out they're  
so much more too me...#  
**  
"Someday Gamakichi, things are gonna change, we'll be rich, we'll live in a palace, and we'll have no trouble at all," sighed Naruto.  



	3. Chapter 3: The Prince

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Aladdin.**

**I'm actually worried this chapter's boring. Sorry if it is and YAY if it's not!**

The Royal doors burst opened.

"I've never been so humiliated!" sobbed Sakura, onto her mother.

The Sultana (female Sultan) rushed up to them.

"Leaving so soon?" she asked, and was shocked to see that there was a big hole in Sakura's pink trouser bottom, showing her flowery underwear.

"Good luck marry him off!" shouted Sakura's mother, dragging her weeping daughter out of the palace.

"Sasuke!" growled Tsunade, and rushed out to find the Prince.

She knew where he was, in the Palace Gardens. She spotted Sasuke, relaxing by the fountain.

"Sasuke--"

A large white tiger growled, with a piece of pink cloth in his mouth.

"Damn it Kakashi!" snarled Tsunade at the tiger, attempting to retrieve the bit of cloth, by harshly tugging it.

"So that's why Princess Sakura ran out of the Palace sobbing!" Tsunade scowled at Sasuke.

Kakashi sat by Prince Sasuke's leg, the Prince had a amused look on his face.

"Kakashi was only playing with the Princess," he turned to his tiger.

"Weren't you Kakashi, you were 'playing' with that squeaky, pink haired, large forehead, freak,"

Sasuke and Kakashi let out a cold chuckle.

What Sasuke didn't know, although Kakashi was a tiger and his loyal companion, he was still a pervert, and wanted to see the Princess's underwear.

Tsunade, glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke simply rolled his eyes.

"Sasuke," sighed Tsunade, rubbing her temples.

"You must stop rejecting every single Princess that comes here, the law states you've got to get married,"

"To a Princess," mocked Sasuke.

"By your eighteenth birthday," lectured Tsunade putting her hands on her hips.

"Well the law is wrong," snorted Sasuke.

"You've only got three more days!"

"Tsunade... I do NOT like to be forced to do what I simply do not desire,"

"If I truly must get married, I will get married on my own accord,"

"It would be what your parents would have wanted," said Tsunade.

"Don't play that card Tsunade!"

"They wanted you to be with a girl when the time was right! Now is that time!"

"You know Tsunade?" asked Sasuke in an eerie calm tone with a scary smirk on his face, he whispered something so that Tsunade couldn't hear, when she stepped closer…

SPLASH!

Sasuke drenched Tsunade with water from the fountain.

"I really don't care," said Sasuke his smirk getting wider.

Tsunade's face turned completely red.

"You know what?! Fine! Be a brat about this! Like it or not you're getting married to a Princess whether it's the last thing I do!!"

She stormed away.

Sasuke gave a frustrated sigh, and went to release the birds in the birdcage; he knew how bad it was being a prisoner.

Tsunade gave frustrated sigh.

"Why couldn't he be more obedient? Jeez, I know both his parents were as stubborn as hell but he seems twice times worse! Gods, it would be easier raising a girl!"

Suddenly, a shadow loomed in the doorway.

Tsunade gasped in surprise, and then chuckled to herself at her shock.

"Oh its you Ororo, I always knew I can trust my advisor," said Tsunade.

It was a woman with long black hair and golden eyes, with a snake shaped staff in her hand and a silver coloured parrot on her shoulder **(A/N: Can you guess who it is?)**.

"My only need is to serve you my lady," said Ororo bowing.

Tsunade sighed.

"You seem troubled..." said Ororo with a glint in her eye, which Tsunade missed.

"It's Sasuke, he refuses to pick a bride, and I'm on the end of my tether!" exclaimed Tsunade.

"_I _will sort it out for you, my lady," smiled Ororo.

"Thank you, oh…" said Tsunade noticing the parrot on Ororo's shoulder.

Tsunade dug for something in her pocket.

Then pulled out a…

A cracker!

"Want a cracker Pretty Polly?" smiled Tsunade, shoving the cracker near the parrot's nose.

The parrot had a disgusted look on his face, for the cracker was moldy and with bits of pocket fluff on it, but had no time to resist because Tsunade shoved it into his mouth.

The parrot made coughing and spluttering noises.

Ororo cleared 'her' throat, and chuckled

"Oh you do have a way with dumb animals,"

The parrot glared at 'her'.

"Now there is something I need,"

"After your help anything,"

"I have taken quite a liking to your necklace," said Ororo taking the necklace around Tsunade's neck in her fingers.

"My necklace? But it's been in my family for years…"

Ororo raised her staff, so that Tsunade was looking into the Snake's ruby eyes, suddenly Ororo's voice rang in Tsunade's head and couldn't look away from the Snake's eyes.

'_Don't worry everything will be fine…'_

"Everything will be fine…" Tsunade repeated.

'_And the necklace?'_

"Here Ororo, what ever you need will be…fine," said Tsunade in her hypnotized state taking the necklace from around her neck and handing it to Ororo, who snatched it out of her hands.

"You're most generous my lady, I'll be going now…"

Tsunade only nodded staring into nothing.

Ororo made a frustrated growl, as she walk into 'her' secret chamber.

The parrot spat out the contents in his mouth.

"Urgh! I cannot take it anymore Orochimaru! I swear if I have another disgusted moldy cracker I'll--"

"Calm down Kabuto, soon the Uchiha family was pay for banishing me, when _I_ take over the kingdom, instead of that nitwit woman!"

"And I'll be the one stuffing the crackers down **her** throat," said Kabuto laughing evilly.

Sasuke wandered through the Palace gardens, making sure no one saw him; he then spotted a tree and began to climb it, until he felt a tug at the leg of his trousers.

He turned round to see his silver Tiger Kakashi.

"Sorry Kakashi, but I can't stay and let other people live for me, look after Tsunade, I still care for her however annoying she can be," explained Sasuke stroking Kakashi's head.

He climbed up the tree and swung his legs over the wall but not before saying "Goodbye, my friend,"

Kakashi gave a worried sigh and rested his head on the ground.


	4. Chapter 4: The Meeting and Trouble Stirs

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Aladdin.**

**Forgive me! Everything has been SO busy for me lately. I am truly sorry!**

* * *

Sasuke strolled down the busy streets of Agabah, although he didn't show it on his emotionless face, he was very intrigued about how the normal people get to live. 

Kids were playing together in the street, while they're parents were earning their keep behind the market stalls. It warmed Sasuke's heart.

But what bothered him was all these people trying to get him to buy things when he obviously was not interested.

"Beads! Come get your beads right here!"

"Would the lovely young man like a lovely necklace, for a lovely lady?"

He only snapped when a merchant shoved a smelly fish in front of his face.

"Fresh fish! You catch em you buy em!"

Sasuke glared at the man and accidently walked into a guy who was eating fire for a magic trick, and then accidently swallowed it.

"Are you alright?" asked the Prince raising an eyebrow.

The guy burped out fire.

"Yeah, just a little heart burn," states the guy thumping his chest.

Sasuke's eyes widen comically and walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain streetrat was about to steal his breakfast. 

"Ready?" Naruto asked Gamakichi.

Gamkichi nodded.

"Go!" Naruto whispered loudly.

Gamakichi jumped up onto the stall, doing a little tap dance. A few browsing customers cringed in digust that a toad was on the kitchen counter, where they were about to eat.

They turned away their noses high up in the air.

"Hey wait!" yelled the ramen stall owner.

His daughter frowned and grabbed a broom trying to ward Gamakichi away.

"Shoo! Shoo! Get away from here! You filthy thing!"

Meanwhile, while they were both distracted Naruto grabbed two bowls of ramen on the side of the counter.

As soon as Gamakichi knew Naruto was finished, he stopped dancing and jumped of the side.

"And don't come back!!" yelled the ramen owner's daughter, Ayame, waving her fist.

Ayame and her father turned back to the stall, to find that two ramen bowls were missing.

"Nice job!" grinned Naruto, grabbing one of the bowls and slurping it down.

Gamakichi also grinned and consumed the food as well.

While Naruto was greedily gobbling the ramen he spotted a certin raven haired beauty, removing the hood from his cloak.

Naruto swallowed his ramen in one gulp, and watched the raven haired beauty closely.

The boy had very smooth and soft looking skin, and had black hair with equally black eyes.

"Wow..." Naruto sighed blushing.

Gamakichi looked at Naruto then towards the boy, and rolled his eyes, "Oh boy!"

Naruto jumped down and ran to see if he can at least talk to the boy, but he was gone, Naruto sighed sadly unaware that a certain Prince was watching him too.

_'He's so beautiful...'_

* * *

Naruto was wandering around the market place unknown he was being examined by a certain Prince. Suddenly Naruto noticed that a little boy was crying his eyes out, named Inari, his stomach growling. 

Naruto grabbed a nearby apple and handed it to Inari.

"Here," grinned Naruto hoping the boy will stop crying.

Inari smiled grabbed the apple and hugged Naruto's leg.

"Thanks mister!" smiled Inari grinning and skipped away.

Gamakichi sighed.

_'The idiot is too kind for his own good,'_

Suddenly someone large overshadowed them both, Gamakichi gasped and started to tug Naruto's Naruto's pant leg frantically.

"Naruto! Watch out!"

Naruto swivelled around knocking Gamakichi over and saw a large man over towering him.

"You better pay for that..." the man growled narrowing his eyes down at Naruto.

"Sorry, I don't have any money..." Naruto grinned sheepishly.

The large man grabbed Naruto's wrist roughly.

"You're a thief! That thief that steals from all the market places! You know what I do to dirty little streetrats like you..."

The large man slammed Naruto's wrist against the counter.

Naruto's eyes widened as the man revealing a huge knife, the large man lifted it high in the air.

"No! Wait! Please!!" begged Naruto, Gamakichi covered his eyes, and Naruto embraced himself for the worst...

But it never came...

Someone pulled Naruto away from the way and hid him behind themselves making the large man's knife halt to a stop.

"Thanks ever **so** much for finding him..." Sasuke said sarcastically, making Naruto walk away beside him.

"What are you doing?" Naruto whispered.

"Saving you dobe..." smirked Sasuke, Naruto glared at the Prince.

_'He looks cute when he's mad!' _thought Sasuke, but his thoughts were interuppted as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You know this piece of trash..." the man asked glaring at Naruto.

"This **piece of trash** as you so rudely call him, is my brother and will **not** call him as such again..." Sasuke said sternly glaring at the man, making the man gulp.

Even though the man had no idea, Sasuke was the Prince, Sasuke had an overpowering aura, making the man frightened for his life.

"Wait...he's your brother? He looks nothing like you..."

"He has his looks from his father and me from my mother, it's called genetics...as you as excuse us I need to get my idiot brother brain examined..."

Naruto kicked Sasuke's shin.

"Teme!"

Suddenly the sound of apples falling to the floor filled the air, everyone spun around to see Gamakichi his mouth full of apples.

"MY APPLES!!!" cried the man.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and ran off, Gamakichi hopping behind them.

"COME BACK HERE YOU APPLE MURDERS!!" yelled the man shaking his fist.

* * *

Orochimaru was in his lab, and carefully placed Tsunade's necklace carefully on a marble pillar.

"Spin the wheel Kabuto! NOW!" barked Orochimaru.

Kabuto obeyed and quickly spun the wheel, making his arms tired.

Lighting was formed and zapped Tsunade's necklace making an image form inside the crystal.

"The crystal inside the necklace will show us a person with a pure heart...then our Agrabah will be ours..."

The crystal showed a boy with yellow hair and blue eyes, with whisker scars on his cheeks.

"What's this? He's with the Prince?" Orochimaru grinned.

"This could come to our advantage..."

* * *

Naruto helped Sasuke up the steps to his house.

"Thanks for saving me..." blushed Naruto.

"No problem dobe," winked Sasuke.

Naruto stood in front of a worn out curtain.

"I present to you...my home!" grinned Naruto, pulling the curtain away revealing the broken window, which had a perfect view of Agrabah.

Sasuke gave a small smile at the sight, he never noticed how beautiful his city was.

"It has a perfect view of the Palace, one day I'm gonna live in that Palace!" stated Naruto making Sasuke snap out of his thoughts.

"Yeah..." sighed Sasuke taking a seat on the stone floor.

"What's a snob like you doing here anyway?"asked Naruto concerned taking a seat next to Sasuke.

"My adoptive mother is forcing me to pick a bride, so I ran away, and I'm not coming back..." explained Sasuke glaring at the floor.

"Really that's awful..." sighed Naruto.

"Aw suck it up and be a man!!" yelled Gamakichi.

As Naruto is the only person who can tell what's Gamakichi is sayin. Sasuke stared at the toad in confusion.

"What it say?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow.

"Umm...Gamakichi says...that's not fair..."

"Eh?" Exclaimed Gamakichi.

"Oh really," Sasuke said smirking not believing him. "Did he say anything else," Sasuke said leaning in close to Naruto's face.

"He also says...he's...really..wants...to help..." Naruto blushed.

"Tell him that's...cute," smirked Sasuke leaning in to close his mouth over Naruto's.

"THERE YOU ARE!!" boomed a loud voice.

* * *

**A/N: RRRRRREEEEEEVVVVIIEEEEEWW!!! REVIEW!! I'LL KILL SAKURA FOR THE SAKE OFF IT!! MUHAAHHAA!! Grab's kunai and stabs Sakura forehead 99 times**


	5. Chapter 5: Captured and the Offer

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Aladdin.**

**Thankies for the REVIEWS!!**

**Drools REVIEEWSSS**

* * *

"Tell him that's very...cute," smirked Sasuke leaning in to close his mouth over Naruto's. 

"THERE YOU ARE!!" boomed a voice.

Sasuke's and Naruto's spun towards the voice, and saw the guards, Kiba, Chouji and Shikamaru, all climbing up the stairs towards them.

"They're after me!" Sasuke and Naruto said at the same time.

They looked at each other.

"They're after you?" they said confused.

"Kid!" Gamakichi hissed pointing to the open window.

"Tsunade must have sent them," Sasuke growled glaring at the floor.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist and pulled him towards the window sill.

"Do you trust me?" Naruto said in a serious tone.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Yes..." he said uncertainly.

"Then JUMP!!!" yelled Naruto pulling Sasuke, so that they jumped together, out of the window.

"C'mon quickly!" yelled Kiba charging down the stairs.

Gamakichi looked out of the window.

"Oh boy..."

Naruto and Sasuke both landed on their feet, but Naruto ran into someone's chest.

Kiba smirked and grabbed Naruto's wrists.

"We just keep running into each other don't we streetrat?"

There was a faint screaming from above _"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"_

Then out of nowhere an orange toad landed on Kiba's head, the toad began pulling Kiba's hair.

"So you wanna mess with me, do you tough guy!"

Kiba scowled and yanked Gamakichi of his hair (wincing a little because Gamakichi managed to rip his hair), Gamakichi grinned sheepishly and sweatdropped.

Kiba tossed the toad aside making him fall into a nearby vase.

"You're gonna pay for that!" yelled Naruto ready to lunge at Kiba, but Chouji and Shikamaru got behind Naruto, grabbed his arms and pinned them behind his back.

Kiba smirked and stepped towards Naruto to beat him up, but Sasuke grabbed Kiba and uppercut him in the chin.

"Release him!" demanded Sasuke, Kiba wiped the blood away from his mouth.

"Oh looky here boys the streetrat's boyfriend!" Kiba mocked and started to laugh.

"Unhand him by order of the Prince," Sasuke demanded in a dangerously low voice, he removed his cloak revealing his royal attire.

Everybody's eyes widened, Kiba quickly got himself off of the ground and quickly bowed to Sasuke, as did Shikamaru and Chouji except they forced Naruto to bow too.

"The Prince?" Naruto asked himself.

"The Prince!!" Gamakichi yelled from inside the pot.

Kiba stepped forward to Sasuke.

"Sire, what are you doing outside the palace and with this streera--"

Sasuke cut him off.

"That's is none of your business! Now obey my command release him!" Sasuke said harshly.

"I apologize, Sire, but that cannot be done, this was ordered by Ooro, maybe you should bring this up with her," Kiba suggested walking off along with Chouji, Shikamaru and Naruto.

Naruto and Sasuke eyes met for a second, and what Sasuke saw shocked him, betrayal, hurt, sadness, shame and anger.

Sasuke's fist clenched.

"Believe me, I will,"

* * *

Orochimaru (in his woman disguse) had just walked out of his secret lab from behind his bookcase, slowly closing the entrance. 

"Ooro!" yelled a displeased Prince marching towards 'her'.

"Oh Prince Sasuke," Ooro smiled quickly closing the entrance, but trapped Kabuto (in his parrot form) in the process.

"ACK! Orochimaru I'm stuck!" Kabuto choked clawing Orochimaru's robe.

Sasuke glared at Ooro.

"How may I be of service, Prince?" Ooro asked innocently covering the exit with her cloak.

Kabuto breathed heavily trying to regain air in his crushed lungs, depreatley pulling Orochimaru's robe.

"A boy was arrested today at the market **on your orders**!" Sasuke growled.

"I am in charge of keeping peace in Agrabah. That filth was a criminal."

"His crime?" His eyes narrowing at Ooro.

"I...can't...breathe..." Kabuto choked.

"Kidnapping the Prince of course," Ooro smiled cheerfully glaring at Kabuto at the corner of her eye.

"Oro...chim..aru...if ..you...could..." Kabuto breathed, suddenly Ooro kicked Kabuto inside and slammed the entrance shut.

_"AH! That hurt!"_ Kabuto yelled from the inside.

"He did **not** kidnap me, I ran away. I would **not** be that weak," Sasuke growled.

"Oh my! There's be an awful mistake!" Ooro said as if she was concerned.

"What do you mean?"

"The sentence has been carried out..."

"Which is...?"

"Death,"

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"By beheading,"

Sasuke looked to the ground, he felt like a little part inside of him had died.

"I am so sorry, Sire," Ooro said putting 'her' hands on his shoulders.

Sasuke roughly pushed 'her' hands off.

"You'll pay for this," he snarled vicously, before he stormed out of the room.

Kabuto managed to crawl through the entrance of the lab and flew onto Orochimaru's shoulder.

"Heh...so how did go?"

"Rather well," Orochimaru replied grinning sinsterly.

* * *

Sasuke sat near his favourite spot near the fountain. 

He kept imagining, the boy's hair, the boy's eyes, his smile...he saw that boy's image in the fountain, Sasuke frowned and splashed the boy's image with his fist. A single tear dropping down his face.

Suddenly Sasuke felt Kakashi brush against him, he nuzzled his head against Sasuke's hand as if to say _'Why are you crying?'_

"It's my fault Kakashi, I...I didn't even know his name..."

Kakashi sighed and comforted the young Prince through his heartbreak.

* * *

Meanwhile in a damp, gloomy dungeon, Naruto was shackled against the cold dungeon wall. 

"He...he was a Prince! Man, I must have sounded so stupid to him!" Naruto muttered angrily to himself.

"Hey, Naruto!" called a voice from the dungeon window, an orange toad could be seen from behind the bars.

"Gamakichi! Down here!"

Gamakichi scaled down the dungeon wall and landed onto the ground, he then stood up straighter and started impersonating the prince.

"Ooo I'm gonna rescue the petty prince, hey look at me and high and mighty...I TOLD YOU HE WAS TROUBLE!!"

Naruto grinned, "Hey he saved my life...he was worth it,"

Gamakichi clambered onto Naruto's shoulder and started picking the locks the Naruto's shackles.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..."

"Hey it's not like I'm gonna see him again...he's a Prince I'm a worthless streetrat remember? Besides he's gotta marry a Princess...I'm such a fool..."

"You're only a fool if you give up boy..." said a sinister voice.

Naruto and Gamakichi turned to see an old man with silver hair, with golden eyes, and his mouth was covered with bandages (it was amazing they could understand him!).

"Who are you?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm a prisoner like yourself, but we could be more..." the man said suggestively.

Naruto shuddered in disgust, "I'm...listening," Naruto said not wanting to get too close to the man.

"There is a cave...a cave called the Cave of Kyuubi! It's filled with more treasure than your wildest dreams...enough treasure you impress your sweet little Prince of yours..."

Kabuto (in parrot form) crawled up from the man's head, unknown to Naruto and Gamkichi, the man turned his back to them both.

"Orochimaru! Hurry up, I'm...dying in here..." Kabuto whispered.

Orochimaru rolled his eyes and shoved the silver parrot back down.

"But the law say only a princess can marry--"

"That shouldn't matter my dear boy, afterall the man who has the gold makes the rules..." he grinned giving Naruto a wonderful view of his rotten teeth, and foul stenching breath.

"Why would you want me to get it?" Naruto asked wincing.

"Come on a strong body and a brave character, how could I not?"

"Kid! I don't trust this guy!" Gamakichi hissed in Naruto's ear.

"If it impresses the prince...Sure! One problem, we're in here, the treasure's out there,"

The man chuckled darkly, and pushed out a couple of bricks in the dungeon wall creating a large hole big enough for them to crawl through.

"Coming?" the man asked.

Naruto looked to Gamkichi who shrugged.

* * *

**A/N: I AM SOOOOO SADDD...wanna know why? Cause...I took a test on which Naruto character I'm most like...and...I GOT OROCHIMARU!!! (sobs on floor and begins banging head on ground) I AM NOT LIKE HIM!!! (Someone whispers in ear)**

**Retake test?**

**Hang on... (5 secs later...)**

**YAY! I'm most like Naruto and Hinata, which makes more sense, since I'm NOT a creepy snake pedophile!! Excuse me (grabs knife) I need to kill him...**


	6. Chapter 6: Cave of Kyuubi

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Naruto or Aladdin**

**Oh please God let the holidays come soon!! All it's been is exams!! I haven't had time to think about anything!! T-T**

**I would like Naruto: Ultimate ninja for my PS2 this is a real conversation I had with my sister.**

**Me: For Christmas I'd like a Naruto Ultimate Ninja game 3**

**Sister: (Blink Blink) Was that...Maruto...**

**Me: No...Naruto**

**Sister: Naruko...**

**Me: No! Na-ru-to**

**Sister: Ma-ri-ko?**

**Me: NARUTO!!**

**...My family has no recognition of Naruto, that don't know who he is so I shouldn't really blame them but still...**

**Anyway I got THREE Naruto games! does happy dance**

* * *

Naruto and Gamakichi followed the strange hooded man through the desert, they've spent hours wandering and finally stopped at some old sand dune.

"What's so special about this?!" Gamakichi muttered angrily on Naruto's shoulder.

The man raised his hand the sand began to glow and a fox's head formed in the sand with glowing red eyes. Naruto gulped and Gamakichi squeaked and hid inside Naruto's shirt Orochimaru grinned at their reaction.

**"WHO DARES DISTURB MY SLUMBER?"** the fox growled at Naruto.

Naruto flinched and spoke up as bravely as he could.

"I-it is I...Naruto..."

The fox's eyes glowed a deep red and stared at Naruto, checking he was the right person.

The fox growled.

**"PROCEED...REMEMBER TOUCH NOTHING BUT THE LAMP!"**

Naruto turned to Orochimaru who grinned and said "Remember boy, first fetch me the lamp and only then will you have your reward..."

Naruto gulped and stepped into the cave.

* * *

Naruto and Gamakichi gasped in awe as they reached the bottom of the cave, the whole chamber glittered in precious jewels and gold.

Gamakichi grinned he jumped off Naruto's shoulder racing towards the gold yelling.

"YAHOO!! WE'RE RICH!!"

"Gamakichi!! NO!!" he grabbed Gamakichi, once he calmed down he settled him on the ground.

"Don't...touch...anything!! We gotta find that lamp!" Naruto said angrily.

Gamakichi scowled, crossed his arms and glared at the floor.

Naruto and Gamakichi spent hours wandering the cave, looking for the lamp. Suddenly Gamakichi felt like he was being followed.

"Eh?"

He swivelled around but nothing was there, except maybe a red rug that wasn't there before. Gamakichi shook his head and just thought he was imagining things, he started walking again.

Gamakichi definately noticed the rug when it kicked him up the butt. Hard.

"YEEEEWWOUCHHH!! WHY YOU LITTLE!!" yelled Gamakichi ready to attack but Naruto grabbed him first.

"Hey what's with you?" asked Naruto raising an eyebrow at the struggling orange toad in hs hands.

"IT'S THAT THING! IT'S ALIVVE!!" roared Gamakichi struggling out of Naruto's grip.

It was the first time that Naruto noticed the purplish red carpet, with had a boy's face in the middle who had bright red hair and dark circles around his eyes. An ugly looking demon racoon on the bottom end of the carpet, fans, sand guads and puppets decorating the sides.

Naruto leaned in closer for further inspection.

"Boo." the carpet said.

"AHH!! IT TALKS!!" yelled Naruto jumping back in fright.

The carpet's face smirked at Naruto.

"Don't worry I don't bite...much"

Naruto didn't like the way the carpet said that.

"What are **you** doing in the Cave of Kyuubi, hm?" asked the carpet.

"Umm...looking for the lamp..." replied Naruto.

The carpet flipped himself around and sweeped under Naruto carrying him with him.

"So do I just call you carpet or..."

"Its The Carpet of Shukaku... or Gaara,"

"Okay Gaara," smiled Naruto.

* * *

Gaara had taken Naruto up to an alter with alot of steps which had the lamp at the very top.

Naruto cautiously stepped up the steps towards the lamp, meanwhile Gamakichi noticed a large red ruby his eyes went wide with greed.

"Uh-oh," muttered Gaara attempting to pull Gamakichi back, but when your fabric you tend to have a weak grip.

Naruto had finally reached the lamp, it was silver with a toad engraved on the side. It looked very cheap.

"This is it," laughed Naruto, "This is what we came all this way for--"

Naruto paled when he turned to face Gamakichi and Gaara, Gamakichi slipped out of Gaara's grip and finally was about to touch the ruby.

"GAMAKICHI! NOO!!"

Gamakichi leaped onto the ruby.

"**INVVVADEEERS!!**" Kyuubi's voice boomed through the cave walls.

"Uh...oh..." Gamakichi gulped.

Naruto's eyes kept darting around rying to locate the source of the voice.

"**YOU HAVE TOUCHED THE FORBIDDEN TREASURE!!**"

All the gold and jewels in the cave started to melt and turn into lava, Gaara swept under Naruto's feet to keep him safe from the lava, but he accidently left Gamakichi behind.

"**NOW YOU WILL NEVER AGAIN SEE THE LIGHT OF DAAAYYYY!!**" Kyuubi's angry voice echoed against the cave walls.

Gamakichi balanced on a rock as the lava came nearer his feet, Naruto guided Gaara to swoop down as he grabbed Gamakichi.

Gaara whizzed through the caves dodging several pieces of the cave's cieling walls towards them, at on point Gamakichi jumped on Naruto's face.

"Gamakichi!! Gama! This is no time to panic!!" growled Naruto pulling Gamakichi off his pupils shrank when he saw they were about to collide in a wall.

"...start panicking..."

They screamed as Gaara pulled up vertically, Naruto had to grab the edges of Gaara to hold on.

Orochimaru growled as he watched the head of the Cave of Kyuubi shrink into the sand. Had Naruto failed him?

Only Kyuubi's open mouth could be seen. Naruto's hand had gripped the edge of Kyuubi's mouth, Gaara had got himself trapped under a rock down in the cave. Orochimaru came up to Naruto.

"Give me the lamp!"

"I...can't...hold on...for long...take my hand!"

"First give me the lamp!"

Naruto gritted his teeth together as he handed the lamp over, Orochimaru held it over his head and let out an cackle.

His eyes darted to Naruto grabbing his chin and got out a dagger.

"What...are...you doing?!"

"Giving you your reward...your eternal reward..." replied raising the dagger above his head, Gamkichi salvered all over Orochimaru's arm.

Orochimaru wrinkled his nose and thrown Gamkichi down the Cave's mouth along with Naruto.

"It's mine its all mine..." chuckled Orochimaru.

Authors Notes: Sorry it took so long and its so.


End file.
